Handsome Jack
Handsome Jack is a recurring character in the Borderlands series; he appears as a major character and the main antagonist of Borderlands 2, a major character in Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel and a major character and one of the main antagonists of Tales from the Borderlands. Handsome Jack is the CEO of the Hyperion corporation, having taken the company in the wake of the events of the first Borderlands. As well as taking over Hyperion, Jack declares himself as the dictator of Pandora. The events of Borderlands 2 focus on stopping Jack, and he is an ever-present voice throughout the main campaign. The events of The Pre-Sequel reveal how Jack came to power, and touch upon his descent from a hard-working man to the persona presented in Borderlands 2. An AI reconstruction of Jack appears in Tales from the Borderlands as an uneasy ally and one of the game's primary adversaries. History Background Jack's formative years saw him orphaned; his father died when he was relatively young, which led to his mother disappearing after handing responsibility on Jack to her his maternal grandmother. Jack's grandmother was a harsh woman, who abused her grandson physically and emotionally. On one occasion, she murdered Jack's pet cat for not making his bed. Years later, Jack had his grandmother murdered for all the abuse she dealt him. At some point in his adult life, Jack found love and married. He and his wife had a daughter together, Angel. Angel was a Siren, and her uncontrollable powers are implied to have either killed or severely injure her mother. Thus, Jack trapped his daughter in the Control Core Angel. An unspecified amount of time later, Jack remarried. His second wife was wary of Angel, and requested Jack to "shut her down". When Jack refused, his new wife left him. Jack was an employee of Hyperion, though it's unknown whether he began working there before or after his first marriage and fatherhood. He eventually started to use Angel in his attempts to awake the Warrior, an ancient superweapon created by the Eridians. Events of Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel Events of Borderlands 2 About three to four years after taking over Hyperion and renaming himself Handsome Jack, Jack establishes himself as the dictator of Pandora, waging a violent war on what he considers the bandits of the planet. Among his many enemies are Roland and Lilith, now the leaders of the Crimson Raiders. Events of Sir Hammerlock's Big Game Hunt Events of Tiny Tina's Assault on Dragon Keep Events of Tales from the Borderlands Character Personality Appearance Appearances *''Borderlands 2'' **Story Quests ***My First Gun (intro; voice) ***Best Minion Ever (voice) ***The Road to Sanctuary (voice) ***Plan B (voice) ***Hunting the Firehawk (voice) ***A Dam Fine Rescue (voice) ***A Train to Catch (voice) ***Rising Action (voice) ***Bright Lights, Flying City (voice) ***Wildlife Preservation (voice) ***The Once and Future Slab (voice) ***The Man Who Would Be Jack (voice) ***Where Angels Fear to Tread (voice) ***Where Angels Fear to Tread (Part 2) ***Toil and Trouble (voice) ***Data Mining (voice) ***The Talon of God **Side Quests ***Get to Know Jack (voice) *''Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel'' *''Tales from the Borderlands'' **Zer0 Sum **Atlas Mugged **Catch a Ride **Escape Plan Bravo **Vault of the Traveler